Pokemon: End of Days
by Uber-Shadow
Summary: <html><head></head>Daniel is not a normal human. Daniel is in fact a Pokemon hidden in human form. But when strangely coloured Pokemon begin to attack him, it seems a secret has caught up to him. Why is he hiding in the first place? And what horrible power does he fear?</html>
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Note: This Pokemon FanFic is set in an AU hence the world is different and not the same as in the games and the anime. Please no flames only constructive criticism please. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Pokemon: End of Days**

**Prologue**

His reach was seemingly infinite. It was as if nothing could escape his sight, as if everything was well within reach. His mind could find anything and no one could ever hide from his piercing gaze. It was as if the whole world was his and there could never be any secrets from him.

But even as he reached his gaze out once more he felt a real twinge of annoyance. Everything was meant to be his, unable to be hidden from him. But even as he told himself this he knew it was not true. There were those that were hidden from him, ones who avoided his gaze and no matter how hard he looks nor what he did, he could never change that.

As he thought more of this he began to feel a rage build up inside of him. It was a rage he was very familiar with every time his thoughts fell onto this simple fact. It was not meant to be this way. The world was meant to be his! There was meant to be nothing that could avoid his gaze. He remembered there escape, their defiance and refusal to follow him and accept his rule. The battles that followed and his complete and utter rage that followed with his imprisonment.

He shook with the thought and a tremor shook out from his prison, causing a distinct ripple through the surrounding area. At this he paused, allowing his thoughts to calm and a pleasant feeling crossed over him. His prison was weakening. While he could not leave yet his time was coming soon. At one point he could not even sense what was outside, but now his thoughts were able to be extended and feel all the life forms around him.

His time was coming very close indeed. Soon his desire for revenge would be complete and those who caused him so much suffering and pain would finally get what was coming for them. And with that thought a resounding laugh echoed out from his mind. And all those who felt it, shook with an unnatural fear.

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

Daniel let out a loud grunt when he hit the floor. Even after hitting the floor he refused to move or open his eyes for several minutes, instead settling onto the floor as if it was his bed. Indeed with the bad sleep he had had that night, the prospect of just lying there and going to sleep on the floor seemed like a really good idea. Unfortunately his alarm went off right at that point indicating it was 6am and time to get up for Tafe. Groaning Daniel conceded and pulled himself up.

Daniel was certainly feeling tired and when he finally walked onto the train he seriously considered having a snooze while heading to North Wollongong. However Daniel knew his phone alarm was never enough to wake him up and knew if he slept he would miss his stop. So he had no choice but to settle into a seat and rely on reading his novel to keep him awake.

As the train trundled along after an hour Daniel found his mind wandering to that morning when he had fallen out of bed. It was not uncommon for Daniel to roll out of bed one way or another. Usually during a bad dream, or sometimes a rather vigorous one. However this morning had been very different. It had been from a dream but he was not entirely convinced it had been so.

Daniel had felt what he could only describe as a ripple. It had happened so suddenly and unexpectedly. Daniel had been having a rather uneasy dream before that, with a feeling of great unease coming over him. And then he had heard the laugh. A great booming one that had chilled him to the core and made him terribly scared and fearful. That is what had made him jump and fall out of his bed.

Daniel knew exactly why he had such fear. He could only think of one who had such a laugh. One that could chill him as it did. But it was impossible he thought. There was no way he could reach out, he was trapped with no way to reach outside. But the possibility was still there. Daniel had to think back and wonder. Was the prison really permanent?

He had never considered the possibility as to how long the prison would last. At the time it had seen like a permanent solution and in recent years he had seriously come to think he would never have to worry about it again. However he had been seriously shaken now. He wasn't sure what to think at the moment. Could it be he was soon going to be free? Should he check the prison and see? Or would that simply reveal himself and cause more problems?

Daniel then noticed a girl glaring at him as if he was doing something wrong. He realized lost in his thoughts he had been staring at this girl for several minutes, something she obviously didn't agree to. Quickly clearing his throat Daniel looked down at his book but didn't really read. As worried as he was there really a point getting really worked up?

For all he knew this was just a crazy dream, most likely emerging from bad memories. Daniel re-assured himself this a few more times until he felt much better. Shaking his head to clear the final thoughts Daniel resumed reading his novel.

"Hey Daniel, can I copy your notes?" Daniel looked up as Brad smiled at him in a sheepish way. Daniel gave a little laugh. "Sure."

He handed over the notes and Brad happily headed back to his desk to copy the notes. Daniel looked round the class at the rest of the class as they did various things.

Emma was talking with Fiona about something or other. Robert was making some sort of dirty joke and Tom was listening intently and laughing. Ben seemed to be working hard and Hayley was supposedly scrolling through something on Deviantart. Adam was mindlessly surfing some sort of website. Brad was copying Daniel's notes feverishly and Mikaylah was looking over his shoulder clearly intent on doing the same thing.

Daniel couldn't complain, he had copied the notes from Emma himself. The class wasn't doing a huge amount of work obviously. Everyone was meant to be working on an assignment but no one seemed intent. It was due in 3 weeks so it wasn't all that important right now. Daniel turned back to his computer quite intent on just looking through his favourite gaming site again when he heard something very interesting.

"That was some serious evil laugh," Robert said rather enthusiastically, "I woke up with such a start I. Seriously it's been ages since I've had a dream like that."

Tom looked over a great look of surprise on his face. "Seriously? I had the same dream. I almost fell out of bed."

They both looked as each other with somewhat shocked looks when suddenly Emma sidled over. "I seriously had the same dream, no joke." Almost straight after that came over Ben claiming the same thing.

"This can't be happening." Daniel said to himself. Every single person (excluding Fiona) had the same dream. The very one Daniel had that morning. He had managed to shake off the bad feelings earlier however now his bad feelings towards the dream had come straight back. How could they all have had the same dream? It couldn't possibly be a coincidence. Something was clearly wrong.

"You alright Daniel?" Daniel snapped out of his thoughts and found Emma staring at him. "What?"

Emma gave a laugh and said "You were completely out of it, all glazed over. What were you thinking about?"

Shaking his head Daniel forced a smile. "Oh nothing just lost in some random thoughts. I'm back now."

Daniel quickly turned back to his computer and pretended to start working again until Emma looked away. As much as Daniel wanted to think about this, Tafe was not the place to do it. Daniel decided he would have to wait until after Tafe and work. Then he could possibly figure out if something was going on.

"No Dad, really I am full." Daniel said as he entered his room and quickly shut the door. He took a deep sigh and listened intently. Once he was sure his parents had moved back into the lounge room and were not going to interrupt him at any point. Once he was sure Daniel moved into the centre of his bedroom and set himself down cross-legged.

"Let's get started then."

Daniel closed his eyes and concentrated. Nothing seemed to happen and Daniel just sat there with his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating, at least to the outside eye. Daniel's mind was reaching out from his body, twisting and searching far from himself. He was trying to contact Isaac desperate for some sort of council. Surely the two of them could work out exactly what was happening.

After only a few minutes, but as Daniel's mind searched it seemed like much longer, he started to become extremely worried. _Where are you? _Daniel cried out with his mind. Isaac would have responded by now, he has never waited this long to talk back. _Please respond! Have you felt the vibrations? Could it be his prison is weakening?_

There was no response whatsoever. Daniel lost track of how long he searched with his mind, how desperate he was to get an answer. However he never had a single response from Isaac, no matter how long he searched and reached out with his mind. When Daniel finally brought himself back to his body a shiver ran down his spine.

He was still incredibly worried about the voice, but now that had multiplied ten-fold. Something was definitely wrong especially if Isaac wasn't responded. Could it be possible he had been attacked? How had they even found him? Frustrated immensely Daniel punched his desk and accidently took a chunk out of it. Swearing he tried to put it back in when there was a knock on his door.

"Yes don't worry!" He yelled quickly, "Just…fell off my chair!"

The worried voice of his Dad came through the door. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm fine. I just leaned back too far." Daniel breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his Dad's footsteps go back down the hallway.

He held up the chunk of the desk in his hand. It had been a long time since Daniel had done something like this. He was usually so good at concealing his strength or abilities that it was almost second nature. He threw the piece down and gave an exasperated sigh. He wasn't sure how he would be able to hide taking a chunk out of the desk. He would need to come up with a pretty convincing story.

"I can't believe in one day, after becoming so damn comfortable with everything, my whole world has been almost entirely shattered." Daniel threw himself onto his bed.

He kept trying to convince himself it was just a dream, but the fact everyone at Tafe had the exact same dream, and the fact he could not contact Isaac no matter how hard he tried he couldn't deny the obvious truth. All the facts pointed to the obvious. The cage had to be weakening. This means he could have some very difficult times ahead.

Daniel found this worry was very tiring, and without realizing it he gradually found himself dozing off. One of his last thoughts was hoping he would not hear any kind of laugh that night.

"Daniel you're not laughing at my jokes. DANIEL!" Kosta gave Daniel a slap on his arm and he jumped at the contact. "Sorry, what?"

"God Daniel," Kosta said flailing his body in a very extravagant way and looking very hurt, "Here I go to the effort of making an amazing joke and you weren't even listening. A perfectly good joke ruined!"

Daniel let Kosta rant on for a little while longer before Emily cut in. "Kosta shut up." This however only caused Kosta to divert his very random rant onto Emily.

This gave Daniel the chance to immerse himself entirely into his own world again. The laugh had echoed out once again and he was now more shaken than ever. He had intended to stay home and try to desperately work out what was happening, however when he had received the invite to go and hang out with Kosta, Emily and Pat he decided he had to take the invite. There was something he needed to check that would help confirm his suspicions one hundred percent.

When Daniel finally brought himself back to the conversation Pat was in the middle of his own story about some amazing thing he did in a game. Daniel patiently waited until he finished and then quickly cut in saying, "Hey, I had a really odd dream last night."

"Did it involve me naked?" Kosta said quick as a flash. Daniel responded by slapping Kosta across the face, which resulted him in dramatically falling to the ground and making several strange noises. Pat proceeded to throw a pillow at him.

"Anyways," Emily said laughing at the still convulsing Kosta, "What was the dream?"

"Well it was really strange to be absolutely honest. I felt like I was flying through space as if I was completely free. Then out of nowhere I heard this laugh. It was really creepy and deep and just freaked me out. Never had a dream like that before."

Daniel took a second to look down preparing himself, and then looked around at everyone. Instantly he felt his heart sink horribly. The looks on all their faces told him exactly what he wished he wouldn't find out. They all must have had the exact same dream. Sure enough they soon all launched into a fierce discussion about how they could all have possibly had the exact same dream.

Daniel just let himself become lost in his own thoughts; his friends too busy discussing this new discovery. Daniel had decided what he had to do. The only problem now was when he was going to do it. How was he ever going to get the time? People would surely notice his sudden disappearance and he wouldn't dare find a way to make it so he wouldn't be noticed.

This was going to take some very tricky planning indeed. As Daniel watched his friends animatedly discuss what could have caused the dream he heaved a sigh. _If only they knew. If only…_

Daniel looked at the street lights as he walked past, appreciate the time completely alone and letting his thoughts roam completely. His parents certainly didn't know he went out at this time and wandered around. Daniel felt wandering around after midnight, completely alone without any chance of running into anyone was the best chance to finish his thoughts.

But even being completely alone didn't slow down his thoughts, his mind felt like it was a giant swirling whirlpool and he couldn't arrange them at all. He couldn't believe after only 2 days it felt like his entire world was falling apart. He had honestly begun to feel as if everything was all right, as if nothing was going to go wrong. He allowed himself to honestly believe he could finally have peace of mind. Now it seemed everything could fall apart.

"Where are you Isaac?" Daniel muttered to himself without really thinking. It didn't seem right at all dealing with this without Isaac there to guide him. Daniel felt horribly alone and had no clue how he could possibly check and see if all this worry was really necessary. And he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed.

Daniel turned quickly to see the man stop a few feet away from him. He had his face covered by a low sitting hat and had a long coat. He certainly had the typical shady look. Daniel wondered if he was just a common criminal, perhaps a mugger trying to get some sort of revenge. If that was the case Daniel wasn't worried at all, a common mugger he could easily handle without concern.

However Daniel couldn't help but shake the feeling that this was more than a mugger. For one muggers never really wandered Penshurst, it was generally an extremely safe area. Daniel supposed there could be one randomly. However he was sensing something he hadn't sensed in quite a while. And it was this that was making him tense every muscle in his body, prepared to take action if it was required.

After a minute where nothing happened, Daniel felt his annoyance build up slightly. "Who are you and what do you want?" Still no response came from the mysterious man. Daniel took a tentative step back, seeing if maybe he could just walk away.

The man was suddenly shrouded in a field of electricity. Suddenly a thunderbolt shot out from the man towards Daniel with sudden speed. Daniel took a step to the side and only just managed to dodge the attack. The thunderbolt hit the ground behind him and blew a chunk of the pavement out. Daniel looked at the man now with renewed strength, knowing his suspicions had been confirmed.

"So, which Pokemon are you?"

The man suddenly surged outwards as if he was expanding. Then the clothes exploded as the man's skin changed and he transformed. Soon Daniel smirked as an Electivire stood before him growling rather fiercely. Daniel was about to comment when he realized something was wrong. Electivire were normally yellow and black with some red at the end of their antennas. However this Electivire was more of a red shade where it was supposed to be yellow. And the tips of its antenna were blue.

_But that doesn't make sense, _thought Daniel. _That is the wrong colour. The only time I know of a Pokemon not being the proper colour was… _As the realization hit him hard Daniel had to dive to the side as Electivire shot past with a Wild Charge, Daniel only just managing to move out of the way.

"I can't believe this!" Daniel yelled frustrated. Without thinking Daniel turned and opened his mouth just as the Electivire turned to see him again. Dragon Breath shot out of Daniel's mouth heading straight to Electivire with frightening speed. Electivire moved however the breath scraped his left arm and it growled in frustration.

"You shouldn't look like that!" Daniel yelled backing up and preparing himself for another attack. "This just confirms everything I have been feeling over the past 2 days."

With a roar Electivire unleashed Thunder, the attack tearing up the sidewalk as it approached Daniel quickly. Daniel placed his hands in front and placed Protect. As Thunder hit it sparked violently and there was a large explosion. Quick as a flash Daniel sped through the smoke surprising the Electivire too slow to react.

Daniel's hand has claws grow out each of his fingers and glow brightly. Daniel swung and the Dragon Claw connected with massive force. The Electivire's chest burst open spraying blood over Daniel's arm and all over the sidewalk. As Daniel landed and settled himself down Electivire fell to the ground with a thud and gave one last groan.

As Daniel looked the Electivire's colour returned to its natural state and Daniel heaved a sigh. "I didn't want to kill you. But it's the only way I know to break the control over you, at least by myself."

Daniel looked around and was relieved to see no lights on any of the houses had turned on, though he couldn't imagine how no one had heard that thought. Looking back to the Electivire Daniel decided he would need to dispose of the body. People didn't know of Pokemon and wouldn't exactly react well to seeing a body of a Pokemon lying dead in the street.

As Daniel effortlessly lifted Electivire onto his shoulder and began to walk away a thousand thoughts began to swirl throughout his mind. This Electivire had without a doubt proved everything he had suspected after these last 2 days. Now things were going to become very interesting. If this Electivire had found him, it could find him again, and it could find the others.

"Tomorrow will certainly be a very interesting day."

**Thanks for reading guys hoped you enjoyed. Only constructive criticism please, hope you look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: First Awakening

**Note: This Pokemon FanFic is set in an AU hence the world is different and not the same as in the games and the anime. Please no flames only constructive criticism please. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: First Awakening**

"What the hell could have happened?" Daniel stood a few feet behind his parents as they stood staring at this damage on the street before them. There were many other people watching workers move about the street moving off rubble and making sure people don't get too close. The battle from last night had left a definite mark on the street, luckily no one had any idea what had happened.

Daniel just watched as everyone watched and came up with their own theories as to what could have caused this. The most popular seemed to be some sort of explosion with a power main of some sort. "That's just stupid," Daniel heard his Dad saying, "There's nothing that could make an explosion like that. And it looks more like something hit the ground, not exploded from under it. Almost like lightning."

Daniel shook his head. _If only he knew how close he was getting to the truth._ Daniel looked up as his parents turned and moved away. However as they passed Daniel they didn't give him a second look as if they didn't know him moving back towards the house. Daniel watched them sadly as they went feeling bad. He had never really intended on leaving, however after the attack now it was time to go. As such Daniel turned and moved down the street hefting the backpack he had.

A few minutes Daniel stopped by the shops and took a seat in a café. He looked around at the other people as he took a sip from his drink. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves, to them it would simply look like he had dozed off. Daniel closed his eyes and soon his mind was detached and wandering out amongst the world. He reached out once again searching for Isaac. As he felt no contact he was disappointed but not surprised. He hadn't actually expected to find Isaac this time.

Instead Daniel withdrew his mind much closer and began to search around. He knew what he was searching for but he had no idea whether he would actually find it or not. He was taking a bit of a chance but he had no choice. This was the only way he could confirm his suspicions.

And as Daniel searched around and found what he was looking for. He suddenly snapped back and jumped up running out of the café without paying, getting several yells from the staff. He had found exactly what he was looking for. And what he found was not good. He had to hurry.

Kosta slapped his desk frustrated. The Naruto manga still hadn't been released yet and he was desperate to keep reading it. "It's in such a good spot! Come on just release it already!" He yelled rather angrily.

Getting up from his computer Kosta looked out his window and stopped. There was a strange man standing across the road, just standing there. In fact to Kosta, it almost looked as if he was staring right at him. Had he been there all morning? What the hell was he doing anyways? It wasn't like there was anything important to see on his house.

Brushing aside this thought Kosta moved and switched on his Xbox. Maybe he could get in a few games before he would have to leave for Tafe. He was just trying to decide which game to play when there was a knock on the door. Sighing in slight exasperation Kosta got up and moved to the door. When he opened the door he froze.

The man from across the street was standing right in front of him now. How had he gotten across the street so fast? "Can I help you?" Kosta asked cautiously. He made sure his hand was still on the door in case he needed to close it quickly.

"Are you Kosta?" The man said simply. His voice was deep and gravelly and Kosta could have sworn he heard a slight growl in it.

"Well yes." Kosta said taking a slight step back. Something just did not seem quite right to him. "Who exactly are you? And what do you want with me?"

Suddenly Kosta was hit in the middle of the chest by a giant rock. He had no idea where it came from but it hurt him immensely and he was thrown down the hallway. He let loose a cough that had a bit of blood coming from it. He looked up and the man was moving into the hallway. Kosta was sure he had thrown the rock and wanted to move but found he had trouble moving.

Suddenly a figure hit the man from the side and he was thrown down the hallway and out the front door landing in a heap on the street. Kosta looked up as Daniel bent down and picked him up. "Come on we have to get moving."

Kosta felt he couldn't quite speak and simply nodded feebly. He wanted to desperately ask what was happening but found he couldn't. He simply allowed Daniel to lead him out of the door and onto the street. However the man was standing up and seemed to be convulsing horribly. Suddenly he burst out of his clothes and his body twisted and changed. Kosta didn't know what this monstrosity was but it looked like some kind of giant steel snake.

"A fucking Steelix, are you kidding me." Daniel put Kosta on the floor and looked at the Steelix as it let loose a roar. It had appeared in broad daylight. The normally steel coloured Pokemon was also coloured a brownish colour. Again oddly coloured and attacking them. Daniel didn't feel confident about his chances against a Steelix.

Steelix's tail lit up as it swung with Iron Tail and Daniel just managed to dive out of the way. Daniel turned when he arrived and shot Dragon Breath however Steelix weathered the attack and tried Crunch, again Daniel only just managing to dodge it. _I can't keep this up myself. I need fire. _Daniel charged forward into a Giga Impact and sent Steelix flying. While Steelix would take a minute to recover Daniel also suffered and felt his energy drain.

He turned and moved as quickly as he could to Kosta. Kosta looked at him as he arrived and said "What the hell is going on? What is that and how are you battling it?"

"I'm sorry but this is gonna hurt." Is the only response he got as Daniel placed his hands on either side of his face.

It seemed as though Kosta's head was surrounded by a green sphere. He began to scream his body flailing with pain however he couldn't move as Daniel refused to remove his hands and kept Kosta held in place. People had exited homes around and were now watching with horror at the sight of what Daniel was doing to Kosta, but also the Steelix that was pulling itself up in the middle of the street preparing to attack again.

Suddenly as quickly as it started Daniel lowered his hands and both of them slumped to the floor. Daniel slowly pulled himself up when suddenly the Rock Throw from Steelix (actually taken from a chunk of the street) hit Daniel in the arm and he was thrown several feet.

Kosta slowly rose but wasn't really paying attention. A million memories were flooding back into his mind at such an amazing pace he thought he was going to explode. He didn't even notice when Daniel flew back past striking Steelix with a Dragon Claw. Kosta couldn't comprehend what was happening at first but then things began to make sense as if to fall lightly back into place. Then suddenly it was all complete. And Kosta knew exactly who he was.

He turned and gave a gasp. "A Steelix in the open." He looked at Daniel and realized he was struggling against it. Kosta stood up and gave a yell. "Daniel, stand back. I will handle this!" Daniel looked back and saw the determined look on Kosta's face and gave a nod, leaping back properly.

Kosta reached deep inside himself as his body gave a great shudder. Suddenly just as Steelix before, Kosta's clothes burst off as he transformed and for the first time in several years, he finally took his true form as Charizard. "That's what I was looking for." Daniel muttered nursing what felt like a broken arm.

Steelix gave a mighty roar as did Charizard as they charged at each other. When they collided the whole ground shook. Suddenly Steelix twisted to the side and caught Charizard in a Bind. Charizard tried to escape however Steelix simply tightened its Bind obviously intent on crushing Charizard. Suddenly Charizard's teeth became aflame and he used Flame Bite on Steelix. It roared in pain and Charizard quickly took flight.

Turning to look at the frustrated Steelix Charizard unleashed Inferno and completely coated Steelix in flame. All they could hear was a deafening and obviously pained roar as the fire took it over. When Charizard finally let go of the Inferno Steelix fell to the ground with a thud and didn't budge. Daniel realized it had to be dead when its colours changed back from the brownish colour to its natural steel colour.

Charizard landed next to it and gave one last roar of victory. Charizard then turned to Daniel and suddenly began to shrink. After a few moments Kosta was back to himself. He looked down and suddenly became very red. "Holy shit I'm naked!" Without a backward glance he quickly turned and ran into his house.

With a bit of a laugh Daniel painfully pulled himself up and made his way into Kosta's house.

Daniel and Kosta finally settled into a seat on the train and looked to make sure there were no cops that had been following them. There were none in sight and the train soon began to move along the tracks. Taking a deep sigh Daniel shifted his arm, now in a sling, to a more comfortable position. It would be healed by the next day without any real worries. Daniel just wanted to make sure they got somewhere safe without being attacked again.

He heard a throat clear and looked beside him to see Kosta looking at him very expectedly. "So, are you going to tell me what's happened?"

Daniel blinked once slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that." Kosta said looking slightly agitated. "Your promised once we got moving you would explain some more. Like why the last thing I remember is being on the Island, then next thing I know I'm a human and I see you battling a Steelix in the middle of the street. And how come I have all these memories of being this, Kosta and didn't even know who I really was?"

Daniel looked around a little worried someone had just heard what Kosta had said. Luckily the train was fairly noisy and everyone around them was too immersed in their own conversations to have heard. Daniel turned back to Kosta. "I will tell you once we arrive at our destination I swear. But I would rather not talk about it now in the middle of a crowded train."

"That's bullshit. You know as well as I not one Human here would hear what we have to say. And stop calling me Kosta. I'm Charizard." Daniel gave him a hit and shushed him.

"Yes you are, but I don't care whether people are bothering to listen to us or not while in a crowd, or hell just whenever you are in this form you will be called Kosta!" Kosta seemed like he wanted to argue more, but the force from Daniel's voice told him it was best not to argue.

Silence followed for a few seconds before Kosta tentatively said, "Alright, I'm Kosta. But what I said was still true, no one will hear us. Can't you give me something?"

Daniel heaved a heavy sigh. There was no point arguing, and Kosta was right. There was no way anyone would notice the conversation. "Look you were taken away to be safe alright? After the War you along with many others were taken to be protected."

"Protected from what?" Kosta said looking confused. "We had won hadn't we? The War was over, there was no more threat."

"Not from…Him. But his followers were still around and you know that. They were still under his control, even after he was locked up because of that, pact they made. They were hunting down the big players, the main ones who handled the fight back. Got quite a few of them too before a plan was devised for protection." Daniel cringed as his arm moved the wrong way.

Kosta was looking straight ahead out the window, but he was deep in thought and listening hard. Then he said, "But couldn't we have stopped them? They were just the lackeys after all." "You know we couldn't have, not in their sheer numbers." Daniel said matter-of-factly.

"We got rid of the main threat and caused his troops to be disorganized so they couldn't attack again, but they were organized enough to hunt us all down. It was decided that we couldn't save everyone but we could save those important enough. You along with all the others were rounded up and taken from the Island. You were given human forms and had your memories suppressed along with human ones placed in. You've all lived among the humans ever since."

"Who organized all this?" Daniel gave a laugh like it was obvious when Kosta asked. "The leaders of our little resistance of course. Zekrom and Reshiram organized the whole thing. They were the ones who took everyone from the Island, gave us all humans' forms and replaced the memories, and then went into hiding themselves."

"And I guess I'm right in assuming we don't know where they are now?" Kosta asked. Daniel simply nodded and heard Kosta sigh beside him.

After a minute of silence Kosta turned to Daniel, a quizzical look on his face. "So who are you? And don't answer Daniel, you know what I mean. You were fighting but you never shed your human form, and we can never hold it for long especially when in a fight."

"I'm Salamence." Daniel said simply. "But I'm different. When Zekrom and Reshiram went into hiding they needed someone to keep an eye on things here, mainly because they probably wouldn't be able to come back and a pretty high concentration of us were left in the area. I was tasked with keeping a close eye on everyone here, so my memory wasn't blocked or erased."

Daniel looked at Kosta who was watching him closely. "But as you just said us normal Pokemon can sometimes have trouble keeping this human form, not just battling but even from just feeling a strong emotion, particularly anger. For all we knew I could just get frustrated over something trivial and burst into my true form." Daniel turned away and gazed out the window. "So Reshiram and Zekrom locked me in this form."

Kosta gave a gasp of surprise. "Locked you? Do you mean ever since we got here you haven't been able to re-take your true form?" Daniel shook his head sadly. "It's been hard but it was for the best. By doing so I wasn't able to accidently transform back, not only ruining my cover but preventing anyone from sensing me when I changed. The only downside is now that things have gone to shit; I can't unlock my full power."

Kosta stared at Daniel for a few minutes in silence, an obvious look of sadness on his face. For any Pokemon the idea of being permanently trapped in a Human body was horrible. "Surely Zekrom or Reshiram can release the lock though?" Daniel nodded and Kosta continued, getting slightly excited. "Well then all we need to do is contact Reshiram and Zekrom and we can fix this!"

"Zekrom and Reshiram did more than just take human form to hide." Daniel said still staring out the window. "They cut themselves off completely. They locked their minds and supposedly were going to even lock their own abilities. Zekrom gave me the means same as I did to you, to unlock theirs when the time came. However the impression was that they would find me if the need was great. I never imagined I would have to try and find them."

Kosta let his head hang at this news. "So that's it then? There's no way to find them." "Not exactly." Kosta looked up at Daniel and though he was still looking out the window, he was now smiling. "The last thing Reshiram told me before they departed was the city or town he was most likely going to hide in. it was meant to be close by. He told me, even though Zekrom didn't want him to, in the off-chance I ever did have to come looking for them."

Kosta smiled a huge smile, suddenly feeling more revitalized at this news. "So we're going to this city right now right? The sooner we find Reshiram the sooner we then find Zekrom and start fighting back!" Daniel nodded and Kosta punched the air getting a strange look from a few girls a few seats across.

"Don't get too excited." Daniel said throwing him a warning look. "We still have to work out who Reshiram is once there because we have no idea what he would look like. And there's also some things we need to do before we go there." Confused Kosta shot him a look. "What things?"

Smiling Daniel turned to Kosta. "We need to rescue the rest of our friends."

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Just a quick note, not every chapter will come up this quickly, I'm hoping to average at least one chapter a week though sometimes like now I will get more. Anyways hope you liked it and are looking forward to the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon in the Grass

**Note: This Pokemon FanFic is set in an AU hence the world is different and not the same as in the games and the anime. Please no flames only constructive criticism please. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: Dragon in the Grass**

Pat laughed in a very painful way after Emily had kicked him. He rolled over and held his side as he laughed and Emily gave a laugh at his pain. Pat bent down to pick up his controller and resume playing Portal 2 as Emily once again began to play Words with friends, swearing when her most recent opponent had played a word worth a lot of points.

After a few minutes Pat gave a stretch as he placed his controller down. He turned to Emily and said, "Have you seen Daniel of Kosta recently?"

"Not for a couple of days," Emily said not looking up from her Ipod, "They've both been busy with Tafe and works haven't they."

"That's true. I was just curious, because I asked Mum if they could come over today as well if they weren't busy. But she didn't seem to know who they were."

This made Emily look up with a slightly surprised look on her face. "What do you mean? She didn't remember them or anything?"

Pat shook his head. "No it wasn't like that. She honestly had no idea who they were, thought they were friends she hadn't met yet. She told me she didn't want too many people over. I was just really shocked; I didn't know what to say so I just left it for now. I was going to talk to her about it a bit later."

"That's really weird." Emily said looking quizzical, however her Ipod just then gave a beep and she looked back down at it. "Damn it Mum. Oh well I'm sure there is a reason for it."

As Emily resumed her game Pat seemed thoughtful for a few seconds but then shrugged and began to play the Xbox again, within a few more minutes and the conversation about his Mums apparent lapse in memory forgotten.

Daniel carefully looked around and checked the street up and down several times trying to make sure there was absolutely no one suspicious around. Kosta was bouncing on the balls of his feet beside him, clearly eager to get moving. Daniel felt a hint of annoyance but at the same time was smiling slightly. That was always like Charizard, never could keep himself in one place at any time.

Daniel wasn't sure when he could possibly move and go to the house. He knew Pat would know who they were but his Parents would have no idea. He wasn't sure whether he should try and find a way to sneak in. It meant avoiding the Parents but surely Pat would be wondering why they had climbed over the fence and then into his room through the window? The second option wasn't necessarily better. They could simply enter the front door however that would cause problems. Pat's parents could possibly be convinced that they were new friends visiting, but if Pat came out from his room he could ruin the whole plan by claiming his Parents should already know him. This would have to be handled delicately indeed.

Daniel was still trying to work out what option he should take when the front door opened. Even Kosta beside him seemed to go still at this. Daniel inhaled a little when he saw both Emily and Pat walk outside. It looked like they were saying goodbye. Daniel looked around a spotted her car a bit further down the street, cursing under his breath he didn't realize she was there. He eased up a little over the fact that she was leaving. It would certainly make things easier without having to worry about both of them at once.

As Emily drove away Daniel came to his final decision, neither decision was the best but he liked to think he was going with the one that cause the least amount of trouble. Daniel knew Kosta must have sensed him preparing in some way for he lent closer and whispered, "So are we going in?"

Daniel looked at him and smiled. "Yes we are."

Pat was trying to decide whether he should play another game or find something to watch when he heard the door knock. He thought for a second perhaps Emily had forgotten something, but though he couldn't hear exactly what his Mum was saying, he could tell from her tone that it couldn't be. She seemed surprised about something. She seemed to be talking happily but at the same time slightly annoyed.

When Pat heard footsteps heading towards his room he became even more intrigued. He hadn't been expecting company, who could possibly be coming to see him? The door flung open and Pat saw Daniel and Kosta enter quickly and shut the door behind them. Though they were smiling and seemed happy enough, Pat noticed their seemed to be an urgency in their movements.

"How's it going Pat?" Daniel asked giving his hand a shake with a smile.

"Alright." Pat said somewhat awkwardly, "What are you doing here? Did Emily tell you I was having her over?"

Daniel gave a shake of his head though Pat noticed he seemed to glance out the window every chance he got. "Oh she mentioned she might be coming over though at the time not for sure. Kosta and I were just hanging out and thought we would drop by anyways."

Pat thought it didn't sound too bad however Daniel was shifting his weight and was still glancing at the door then the window. Kosta was just standing in the corner not speaking at all which Pat found odd the most. Kosta was always loud and making some sort of joke, it just wasn't right for him to be standing back and not trying to steal the limelight. Pat couldn't explain why, but he was having the feeling he didn't really want them there anymore.

With a small smile Pat took a step back and noticed both Daniel and Kosta seemed to take a slight step forward when he did this. "Look guys I appreciate the visit but I just had to kick Em out so you guys can't really stay. I mean, you could hang around for a few minutes."

Daniel looked back at Kosta and gave a slight nod and Pat felt very uneasy when it seemed Kosta moved to block the door. Daniel gave Pat what seemed to be a grave smile. "Sorry Pat, this will be slightly uncomfortable, but it will be over quickly."

When Daniel stepped forward Pat swung. He wasn't sure why he did it but something told him he needed to stop Daniel and Kosta from doing whatever it was they wanted to do. He didn't expect however for Daniel to catch his hand and easily push him back to sit on his bed. Daniel then quickly placed both hands on either side of his head and then he was covered in a green light.

Kosta grimaced slightly watching Pat convulse as the green orb absorbed his head. He knew it was a painful process but nothing compared to the flood of memories afterwards. Sure enough when Daniel removed his hands though Pat's eyes were open they were flicking backwards and forwards as though he was thinking a million thoughts at once. Suddenly he shuddered slightly and fell backwards onto the bed.

Daniel looked him over and helped him sit up. Pat looked around as if seeing the room for the first time and seemed to take in Kosta and Daniel with new eyes. After looking around the room a couple of times more he looked straight at Daniel and said, "What the hell is going on? Why am I here? Who are you?"

"I can explain everything fully once we get out of here," Daniel said matter-of-factly helping Pat to his feet, "But right now we have to get out of here."

"We'll just leave. I'll tell my, well I suppose I could still say my Mum that were just heading out and be done with it." But Daniel shook his head quickly glancing at the door as he did.

"There's something I have to tell you, and something I forgot to tell Kosta as well," Daniel said and Kosta gave him a sharp look when he said so, "When you become reawakened everyone around forgets who you are. Everyone except other hidden Pokemon. That's why you're Mum didn't recognize us when we arrived but you did."

Pat looked at the door suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation. "So you mean my Parents now think they never had a son Pat?"

"Exactly. This means they could enter here at any moment thinking this isn't a bedroom but something else. So we got to get going quickly, I'm thinking out the window."

Pat simply nodded and began to open the window which also involved taking off the screen. Kosta moved forward and Daniel instantly knew he was intending on asking who Pat was but Daniel gave him a stern look obviously understanding; now was not the time. Pat finished up taking off the screen and was in the process of starting to climb up when they heard footsteps. "Mum's coming, let's go!" Pat said quickly hopping out the window. Daniel motioned to Kosta who deftly hopped out the window after him.

Just as Daniel began to climb out the door opened and Pat's Mum entered and froze in the doorway as Daniel stopped from climbing out, not sure what to do. "Robbers!" Vicki screamed suddenly and Daniel took that note to drop out of the window. He ran down the side after Pat and Kosta and the 3 of them set off down the street before anything more could happen.

It was only a few minutes later that they finally stopped running and took some time to recover. After a few minutes of panting silence Pat suddenly spoke up. "You couldn't have thought of maybe calling me and making me to leave the house to open up my memory? That way we didn't have to run from the house?"

Daniel and Kosta looked at each other, realizing this was obviously a much better idea than the one they had just implemented. After a minute or so, and considering how much easier this could have been, both Daniel and Kosta began to laugh and soon after Pat joined in. It felt good and they didn't stop for another few minutes. When they finished laughing they fell into silence for a few minutes.

Kosta then looked around and said "So that's another down. How many more do we have to go Daniel?"

"Quite a few, I won't name exact numbers just yet. Though right now I think the next logical person would be Emily." Both Pat and Kosta showed slight shock at this, though neither was hugely surprised. "Just give me a moment and I will find out where she is."

Daniel shut his eyes and concentrated, though after the recent excitement it took him slightly longer to calm his thoughts and let his mind extend from him. He didn't have to search far, Emily only lived a minute from Pat's. When he did find her his blood instantly went cold.

Instantly coming back into himself Daniel spun around to face Kosta and Pat. "We need to move right now! Kosta change and fly straight to her house right now! Pat, you and I will run on foot!"

Kosta and Pat looked alarm and Kosta took a step forward. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"I don't have time to explain right now! Just get going!"

"But wouldn't people see…"

"I DON'T CARE!" roared Daniel losing his patience, "YOU NEED TO GET TO HER NOW!"

Without waiting another second, obviously fearing another uproar from Daniel, Kosta shifted and erupted into Charizard. He immediately took flight and zoomed off over the houses. He would be at Emily's in a matter of seconds. Daniel motioned to Pat and they both set off at a run to Emily's house.

Emily hadn't left her car yet, even though she had arrived at her house a couple of minutes ago. She was fiddling with her Ipod playing some Words with friends and looking at Facebook. After a couple of minutes she placed her Ipod back into her bag. She climbed out of her care and locked it behind her as she turned to walk across the road to her house. When she looked up however she froze.

2 men wearing coats were standing on the front lawn of her house looking directly at her. She had no idea why they would be standing there, or why would they be staring directly at her. Were they new people who moved into the street looking around or just random people that were standing around for some unknown reason? Emily felt a pang of annoyance and began to walk towards them. She was going to find out what they were doing.

Emily felt slightly unsure however once she saw that as she walked towards the house the 2 men actually started walking towards her as well. She slowed to see what would happen however the men didn't and kept moving towards her. Emily started to turn around and began to make her way back to her car. She was starting to freak out a bit now and had decided if she could get back to her car maybe she could drive away.

Emily was almost at her car and was in the process of removing her keys when she was hit from behind and slammed against the door as the Bubblebeam struck her. She fell to the ground and tried to move but found herself struggling. She turned and found the men still moving towards her. One was raising his hand obviously preparing to attack her again. But how could he have attacked her like he did? Emily closed her eyes accepting that the end may be coming very soon.

She heard the roar and felt the ground shudder horribly. She opened her eyes and saw a massive stream of fire between her and the men who had jumped back. Emily could help but let loose a scream when what she could only describe as a dragon with fire on the end of its tail landed between her and the men. It gave another roar of challenge and Emily expected them to flee as she was certainly preparing to.

However the men did not flee, they seemed to if not stand even straighter and is it was possible smirking in the face of this creature. Suddenly they convulsed and seemed to grow in size and suddenly their clothes burst. Emily opened her mouth to scream again however no sound came out as she was too freaked out. Now the 2 men were no longer there, instead there was a large orange looking crab-like creature with a star on its head, and also what she could only describe as a giant humanoid alligator.

The fire dragon gave a mighty roar and charged straight at them. The other creatures dodged to either side and the crab creature shot bubbles out of its claw which hit the dragon head on. It stumbled obviously affected by the hit and the alligator shot what seemed to be a powerful shot of water from its mouth. The dragon was expecting it however and suddenly took flight, the water just barely missing it. Emily couldn't believe what she was seeing when suddenly she heard her name being called.

She turned and saw Daniel and Pat sprinting towards her. "What are they doing here?" was all she could muster.

Daniel shook with anger as he saw Charizard stumble as he was hit with another forceful Bubblebeam. "Feraligatr and Crawdaunt goddamn it!" Charizard was extremely weak against water types. These two were also strangely coloured meaning Daniel knew exactly who had sent them.

"Pat you have to help out Charizard! You will be better suited for this fight! I'll get to Emily!" Daniel said charging forward. Pat nodded and took off towards Charizard who was now trying to throw Crawdaunt off him.

As Pat reached the fight Daniel also reached Emily who was shaking uncontrollably on the ground. He turned and watched Pat leap forward and exploded outwards charging into Feraligatr and knocking him down. Serperior turned as Crawdaunt shot a massive stream of Bubblebeam at him. Serperior easily swiped his tail knocking the bubbles away effortlessly. Serperior unleashed Leaf Tornado surrounding Crawdaunt with leafs and it gave a yell.

Emily watched in silent shock as these strange creatures battled, Daniel leaning by her in some form of protection. Charizard had his arms locked in Feraligatr's and they were both trying to over-power the other. If Feraligatr unleashed any sort of water attack Charizard would be in a lot of trouble. Serperior was currently maintaining his Leaf Tornado around Crawdaunt. Daniel knew it had done its job when a severed claw of Crawdaunt came flying out of the tornado, blood trailing from behind.

Daniel turned back to Emily who was watching the severed claw spiral through the air. "What is happening?" She said barely more than a whisper.

Daniel grimaced as he raised his hands. "It's ok. You won't be worried about it much longer. I apologize for how much this will hurt." And then the green light sprung from his hands and surrounded Emily's head.

Emily let loose a silent scream as Daniel got to work. He could hear the scuffle still going on behind him and was hoping Serperior had moved on to help Charizard with Feraligatr. Soon he felt the power beginning to back down and the green light faded. Emily fell back to lean against the car behind her and began to twitch slightly. Daniel turned from her knowing she would be fine to see what was happening and felt his blood go slightly cold.

Charizard was on the ground seemingly drenched and the fire on his tail almost out. Serperior currently had Feraligatr caught in a powerful Wrap and was trying to obviously suffocate him. However Feraligatr wasn't going down without a fight. It used Crunch driving its fangs deep into Serperior whom let loose a screech and fell down blood gushing from its wound. Feraligatr gave a roar of triumph and used Slash opening 3 long gashes down Serperior's side.

Feraligatr gave a roar of triumph and turned back to Charizard obviously planning on finishing him off. Daniel was very distressed. These Pokemon were much more powerful than normal suggesting they were most likely even under deeper control. Daniel didn't have the speed to reach Feraligatr in time before he finished off Charizard. As Daniel thought desperately what he could do Feraligatr unleashed an incredibly powerful Hydro Pump.

However it didn't hit its mark. Something else jumped in the way and blocked the Hydro Pump before it could finish off Charizard. Daniel turned behind him and saw that Emily was no longer there and he spread a smile. As he turned back to the fight he saw the Hydro Pump give way and there stood Dragonite. Feraligatr gave a roar at seeing this new Pokemon and made to attack again.

Dragonite struck first though. Thunder erupted from her antennas and hit Feraligatr with a ferocious force that shook the ground under Daniel's feet. Feraligatr gave a tremendous roar and collapsed as the Thunder stopped. Feraligatr gave a move and tried to climb up clearly not willing to give up. But Dragonite gave another roar and a Hyper Beam charged at her lips. Before Feraligatr could make any kind of move the Hyper Beam fired and struck. Feraligatr seemed to simply explode as it struck, littering the streets with chunks of his body and blood.

As the noise settled down Daniel looked around the destruction. The pile of what Daniel assumed to be the remains of Crawdaunt surrounded by the remains of the Leaf Tornado lied not too far away. Only a massive blood splatter remained of where Feraligatr once stood. It was carnage. Daniel was shocked the Police hadn't arrived yet. A now naked but badly injured Pat was lying some feet away groaning. Daniel ran forward to Dragonite as she began to shrink and waved for her to stop.

"No wait don't change back just yet!" Daniel said urgently. "We need to get out of here! Charizard can you still fly?" He heard a growl in response that he wasn't sure what it meant, however Charizard pulled himself up and didn't change so Daniel assumed he had said yes. "Great I'll ride you. Dragonite, please carry Pat. I'll wrap him in a blanket so his blood doesn't get everywhere, we can treat him later. We just need to get out of her."

Dragonite gave a nod and moved to Pat as Daniel raced to the bags he had and drew out a blanket. He gingerly wrapped up Pat who winced at every movement and he apologized as he did so. He then allowed Dragonite picked him up and she flapped her wings and took to the sky. Daniel quickly picked up the backpacks and quickly leapt onto Charizard's back. Charizard though obviously pained took off and turned into the direction Dragonite and chased after her.

As they zoomed through the sky Daniel looked back at the street and the destruction they had left. He could see police flights flashing in the distance indicating they were finally coming. Daniel heaved a sigh as they continued on. Things were not really going the way he had ever planned.

Daniel paced the room back and forwards clearly very agitated. Emily stood nearby fidgeting with her new clothes. They had to be brought in a rush and were a little big and as such she was somewhat uncomfortable. Kosta sat on a chair nearby. He looked a little pale almost like he had the flu but otherwise he was recovering well.

The worst was Pat. Though it had been determined he would make a full recovery he still had the gashes along his side and a deep bite on his chest. He was currently asleep and Daniel guessed he probably wouldn't wake up for quite some time. They weren't planning on moving anytime soon so Pat would have time to recover. Right now the most pressing matter on Daniel's mind was the next move. He still wanted to go and awaken more Pokemon however they always seemed to know where they were going to be next. In fact most of the time they would find their way to the next target first. This meant they could somehow detect the supposedly hidden Pokemon and reach them first. This troubled Daniel greatly.

Daniel looked around at the 3 of those around him. Pat was out for the count. Even when he did recover Daniel didn't feel too confident about throwing him back into the fight straight away. Kosta would obviously recover quickly, but it seemed Water Pokemon was being sent out to specifically combat Charizard. Chances are now they would know there was Serperior and Dragonite Water Pokemon weren't there only problems but still. He didn't want to put Kosta in more danger.

The best chance was Emily. Being a Dragon Type she wasn't weak to a lot, but they could still find some way to combat her. Daniel was becoming more and more convinced he would have to start re-awakening them by himself. Kosta cleared his throat and Daniel looked over, only just realizing Emily and Kosta were watching him very closely.

"Sorry, just getting my bearings." Daniel said taking a seat himself.

"No worries," Kosta said, "But what are we doing now. We managed to get Emily here, but now who do we go after?"

Daniel gave a heavy sigh. "Well I will be going after the next Pokemon myself. You guys are going to stay here and look after Pat, gather some supplies we will need."

Emily looked up sharply. "What do you mean we will stay here? After the fight we just had you are going to run off and leave us here? You can't even change into your real form!"

Kosta opened his mouth to object as well just Daniel cut them off quickly. "I will not hear any objections. I understand I am not as powerful as you guys because I can't transform but that's not the point. So far they have anticipated everywhere we have been. They seem to know who the hidden Pokemon are. So this time I want to go stealth and try and sneak the next one out. Hopefully without any fights."

They began to object again but Daniel moved to the door making it clear he was leaving. "I am being serious. After I get this next guy we need to travel to get the rest. So I need you guys to get supplies. Food, bags to put them in. Extra clothes wouldn't go astray. And I need you to get a car."

"A car," Kosta said in shock, "How could we possibly get a car? Emily was the only one who had one and now that everyone has forgotten who she is I don't think we can it is her car anymore."

Daniel gave a shrug much to the obvious anger of Kosta and Emily. "Figure it out. I'm sorry but seen we know that they are predicting where we go next I need to leave now. Maybe I will reach him before they do. I shouldn't be too long."

Without another word Daniel walked out closing the door behind him. Kosta just gave a sigh and Emily walked to the window and watched Daniel as he exited the building and set off at a brisk pace down the street. She rested her head against the window and looked at the now setting sun.

"Why do I get the feeling that this whole thing is just going to get worse very soon?"

**Sorry this chapter took a little longer. I would like to get a Chapter out a week but depending on Tafe and work I don't always get the chance to write as much! I will get them out as quickly as I can but I hope you still enjoyed this Chapter and hopefully in the next fortnight the next chapter it will be out. As always no flames please!**


End file.
